Liam Spencer and Hope Logan
Liam Spencer and Hope Spencer are a fictional couple from the Soap Opera The Bold and the Beautiful. They are currently portrayed by Scott Clifton and Annika Noelle. Hope was also portrayed by Kim Matula from 2010 to 2016. Liam is the son of Bill Spencer and Kelly Hopkins. Hope is the daughter of Brooke Logan Forrester and Deacon Sharpe. They are known collectively as "Lope". Storylines 2010-2014 Hope meets Liam Cooper, who was soon to be revealed to be the son of Bill Spencer Jr., Hope & Liam forge a friendship but there is something more there which Oliver, her ex-boyfriend sees whenever they are together. Hope & Oliver had broken up after he had accidentally slept with her mother which hurt her greatly. Liam and Hope fall deeply in love. Their love grows despite Oliver trying to win back Hope by making her jealous, by being in a relationship with Amber Moore. Then their relationship faces hardship when Amber falls pregnant after supposedly raping Liam, and Liam is thought to be the father during the whole pregnancy. She manipulates the situation every chance she gets and causes problems for Liam and Hope. Hope finds it difficult to deal with Amber having Liam's child & decides she must move on but the baby is born and revealed not to be Liam's. Liam and Hope reunite and he proposes to her. However, she wanted to use this as a way to promote her fashion line, so their wedding was planned for months ahead. Hope tells Liam she wants to wait to consummate their relationship after marriage, of course Steffy manipulates Liam every chance she gets. She decided she wanted him even though he was with Hope and was jealous after he saved her from drowning because his father rejected her and went back to his wife Katie. As Hope focuses more on her work, Steffy again finds an opportunity to manipulate Liam and he kisses Steffy. After witnessing the kiss, Hope takes off her engagement ring and leaves it at Liam's house. Heartbroken, Liam takes the ring and proposes to Steffy, who accepts. Liam and Steffy travel to Aspen, where they are married. Then Thomas set his eyes on Hope which Steffy very much encouraged. They shared a kiss despite Hope's unresolved feelings for Liam. Thomas whisks her away to Mexico upon Steffy's encouragement so he could get her mind off of Liam. Both couples accidentally end up in Mexico. Liam, feeling gutted and betrayed by Bill and Steffy, immediately leaves to find Hope. He finds her on the rooftop where he proposed to her and tells her that he loves her and that he wants to be with her to give their relationship a true chance without manipulations. When they later confront Bill with what they know and what they want from him, Bill refuses to give in, reminding Liam that Steffy is his wife and that he doesn't support his attempt to reunite with Hope. Liam, however, does not take that as an answer, making up his mind that his marriage to Steffy is over. Despite her pleading that they can get through this rough patch, Liam ends his relationship with Steffy and chooses to be with Hope. After she leaves, Liam goes outside where Hope is and reveals his left hand, which has no wedding ring on it. Brooke, worried that Steffy may try to pull a scheme to keep Liam, arranges for a wedding for Hope and Liam in her home, convinced that her son Rick would seduce Steffy into signing the annulment papers. Steffy refuses, and demands a full, legal divorce. Fearing again that Steffy would somehow scheme Liam into staying with her, Brooke insists that Hope take her relationship with Liam to the next level. The night did not go as well as Hope had wished, and she ended up traumatized. Brooke showed up early the next morning to see how the night went and found Hope in tears. Her mother then suggests that Hope needs to start seeing a sex therapist to help her with her trauma and so she can be with Liam. All this accomplishes though is getting Hope hooked on anxiety pills and when she passes out at the Forrester pool, he starts to worry and then she and Liam go to Aspen for a ski trip which Steffy ends up there too, she accidentally runs into her on the slopes and she confesses to Liam that she is hooked on the pills she is taking. At first he questions their future and in the heat of the moment he ends up kissing Steffy because she is crying because she doesn't want an annulment and is sorry he has hurt her. Then he goes and finds Hope and makes up with her and then they decide that the wedding is back on. Once the divorce becomes final, Liam and Hope went to Italy at Brooke's insistence to remarry. Bill tries to shanghai the wedding by bringing in Deacon Sharpe, which causes Hope to be late to the wedding and Liam to think that she had once again walked out on him. He turned to Steffy for comfort and asked her to leave with him and marry him again. Hope went to Liam's hotel suite, however, and Steffy hid in the bathroom while Hope told Liam what happened. Steffy insisted that Liam go ahead and marry Hope, so the wedding went off without a hitch. Once back in the States, Hope saw a video of Steffy and Liam kissing and falling into bed together on Hope's wedding day and out of that hurt, refuses to sign papers making their marriage legal in the US, wanting another wedding. Liam agrees, and Hope plans another wedding at the Forrester home. On the day of their re-do wedding, however, Liam arrives drunk, on the back of Steffy's motorcycle with dyed hair and a tattoo after a night out with Steffy, which is exactly what she wanted to do, cause a rift in their relationship, she planned the whole scheme hoping for these results. Outraged by Liam's continued reliance on Steffy, Hope calls off the wedding and her relationship with Liam. Thomas and Hope then becomes friends. While Hope is apart from Liam, he turns again to Steffy for comfort and he thinks he's in love, deciding to give her a chance since things fell apart with Hope. Finding out that Liam and Hope had been lied to by Rick about what went on the night before their wedding, Hope once is hurt by manipulations and lies. Once again, to try to stop Steffy from being with Liam, Brooke sets up a commitment ceremony on Liam's property without his knowledge while Liam is telling Rick that he thinks his future with Hope is over and calls Steffy, but Brooke has the priest from Italy to tell Liam that he can marry him and Hope. Steffy, however, finds out that she was pregnant several days earlier and waited to tell Liam about it until after he made his choice on which woman he wanted to be with. But she finds out that he has chosen Hope is going to marry her so she runs over to Liam's house to find him and tell him she was pregnant. After finding out that Steffy was pregnant with his child, Liam decided that they needed to be together because he wants to raise his child full time since he didn't have a dad growing up. Devastated, Hope found solace in Oliver, who finally somehow admitted he still had feelings for her, particularly by showing her the Chinese symbol for "hope" he got tattooed on his leg for her. Hope is touched, and she decides to give him a second chance since Liam was giving Steffy a second chance because of their child. On the professional front, Hope steps down as spokeswoman for her line, Hope for the Future, and approves Rick's decision to hire Maya. During Steffy's pregnancy, she ignores warnings of riding her motorcycle which results in an accident, causing her to lose the baby and become infertile. After Steffy learns of her infertility, she tells Hope she is leaving for good and that Liam is now Hope's, not telling Hope or Liam the real issue. She and Liam go to Bear Cabin together to talk. While on a walk, she sees a naked stranger taking a shower. She takes a photo of him, only for him to turn around and see her. She runs away and he chases her. She then falls and is knocked unconscious. The stranger then carries her to safety and when she wakes up he kisses her. The mysterious stranger turns out to be Wyatt Fuller. After doing some digging, she learns he is the son of Bill Spencer, Jr., therefore the half-brother of Liam. Wyatt and Hope get closer after Liam flies off to see Steffy, asking Steffy why she left the way she did. Steffy rejects him and Liam comes home and proposes to Hope, who accepts. Wyatt moves in with Liam, but when Liam catches him kissing Hope, he punches Wyatt, and after a fight between Bill and Wyatt, he moves out, but Hope later selects Quinn and Wyatt's jewelry business to accompany 'Hope for the Future'. When Liam finds out, he convinces Hope to try and break the contract. Hope asks Eric to do so but he doesn't agree, knowing that it is a personal reason for wanting to end the contract. So the contract stands, much to Liam's dismay, and Hope and Wyatt fly to Mexico to get the Hope Diamond for the line, which makes problems for Liam. Hope and Liam get engaged, but when Hope receives a goodbye video Liam made for Steffy, it creates tension between them. Liam, thinking it was Wyatt that sent the video, later finds out it was actually Quinn, and Liam quickly informs Hope. Confronting them both, Hope finds out that Quinn did send the video, but Wyatt had no idea of it until the Hope Diamond reveal. Hope forgives them both. She later ends her engagement to Liam when she is feeling insecure about Liam always falling for Steffy's manipulations. They soon reconcile, but Hope wants to wait before they get married. Aly Forrester, who has a crush on Liam, sends him a picture of Wyatt and Hope kissing at a photoshoot. Liam decides to confront Hope about her refusal to marry, demands that they do so and that she cut all professional and personal ties with Wyatt and Quinn Artisan Jewelers. Hope chooses Liam over Wyatt and Eric reluctantly agrees to break the contract. Wyatt tries desperately to change Hope's mind but she won't, confessing to her mother that she had never met Liam & fallen in love with him, then Wyatt might have had a chance. On the day of the wedding, Hope gets a note to go see Liam, but she finds him with Steffy at the cabin. Knowing that Steffy is back from Paris, and guessing she would be back to fight for Liam, Hope decides to rehire Quinn, and she and Wyatt go to Hawaii together. Liam follows soon after to explain to Hope that Steffy had informed him that she is now able to conceive again, and that it was Quinn who once again interfered with their relationship. He then asks her to marry him immediately. Hope declines and ends her relationship with him, finally choosing Wyatt over Liam. Their happiness is short-lived when it is revealed by Liam that Wyatt took the Hope diamond as a P.R stunt, before the real jewel thieves had intentions to steal it. It almost ends their relationship completely, but Hope decides to give Wyatt another chance, much to Liam's dismay. Hope then endures a pregnancy scare, and with Liam's persuasion about making the right decision for her life before getting pregnant or married, she dates both brothers, agreeing that she will choose who she wants to spend the rest of her life with at the end of it. Finally Hope chooses Liam and they become engaged. Quinn becomes outraged when Hope ends things with Wyatt, and threatens both Liam and Hope's lives. When Quinn tries to kill Liam once and for all, Wyatt and Deacon Sharpe save him. Wyatt declares his support for Liam and Hope's relationship. Because of this, Liam and Hope decide to rehire Wyatt at Forrester Creations. Wyatt inherits the Hope for the Future Diamond after Ricardo Montemayor dies. He gifts it to Hope, which causes friction between Liam and Hope, and the two brothers. When Liam demands Hope give it back to Wyatt, Hope refuses, and publicly declares at a press conference that she is keeping the diamond. Wyatt and Rick decide to take Hope and the diamond on a promotion tour, starting with a photo shoot in Paris. Hope asks Liam to come with her, or meet her there to marry her. But Liam, still angry, does not know if he will go. Hope tells him to meet her at 3pm the next day after the photo shoot if he wants to continue their relationship. Wyatt begs Hope not to marry Liam, though she insists that she and Liam belong together. Liam misses his deadline with Hope, who then leaves with Wyatt on the Spencer jet. Wyatt takes her to Bill's yacht in Monte Carlo, where he insists that Liam wasted all of his chances with Hope, but that he will always be there for her. Wyatt proposes to Hope using the HFTF diamond, and Hope accepts and marries Wyatt. Out of the hurt she feels at that moment, Hope decides to marry Wyatt and give him a chance of making her happy although she still loves Liam but she feels like if he really wanted a life with her, all these obstacles would not keep getting in the way. However, about a month later, Hope gets an urgent call from Liam. She finds out that Quinn orchestrated her and Wyatt's marriage by pushing Ivy off the Seine causing Liam to miss his chance to be with Hope. After confronting Quinn for her role and Wyatt for defending his mother, though she also feel sympathy for him, she had already married Wyatt and felt she should honor her commitment and then she found out that she was pregnant with Wyatt's child. She explains that she doesn't want her child to grow up with multiple fathers and have a complicated relationship like she did. She ended things with Liam for good and told him that she wanted to give her marriage to Wyatt a chance now with the baby on the way. This is all changed when she suffers a miscarriage, because Wyatt's mother Quinn had caused alot of problems for her with her aggressive way of intruding in her life. She was relentless in meddling and being way over the top with what she wanted and not being sensitive to what Wyatt and Hope wanted in their life and the baby mostly. It got so out of hand that finally she had to get a restraining order on Quinn. Quinn had grown quite obsessive with the baby & Wyatt. Finally when Quinn was not invited to the baby shower, she went ballistic and tells Liam that she will always love him. Hope visits Brooke in Milan, Italy, and does not return to L.A. with Brooke to get over the loss of her child. In 2015, Brooke attempts to stop Deacon's wedding to Quinn by getting Hope to talk to him via a video message on her tablet. Hope tells Deacon that Quinn is evil, but he marries her anyway. In early 2016, Liam is kidnapped by Quinn, and Steffy calls Hope, thinking that she may have information on Liam's whereabouts. She tells Steffy that she hasn't heard from Liam. 2018 Hope returns to Los Angeles in January 2018, on Ridge's request, to surprise her mother. She makes her intentions known of returning to Forrester and potentially relaunching the Hope for the Future line. When Hope meets Sally Spectra, she finds out that Liam and Steffy’s marriage is in trouble and so she visits Liam to offer her support and friendship. Bill manipulates Liam to believe that Bill and Steffy are involved; Liam leaves Steffy and their daughter, Kelly, and proposes to Hope. The two almost marry, until Wyatt reveals that Bill set up the whole thing. Liam decides to give Steffy another chance for the sake of Kelly, but Hope soon discovers she's pregnant, from the one night she and Liam spent together before their aborted wedding. Steffy catches Liam and Hope making out behind the scenes of the Hope for the Future fashion show and she breaks up with him; Steffy steps back and "gives" Hope to Liam to save face because Liam chose Hope again. In August 2018, Hope and Liam wed in front of their friends, families, Steffy, and Taylor and were finally together like they had always wanted to be. Hope invites Steffy to the wedding, saying that she wants to set an example for their daughters, to see them getting along and that they are not going to be like their mothers were in the past. Of course, Taylor can't help but starting a fight with Brooke and they end up destroying half of the wedding cake in the kitchen. Taylor leaves after apologizing for her behavior as does Brooke. After the wedding, Liam and Hope blissfully await the birth of their daughter & basked in the happiness they had always longed for. That quickly came to an end when Hope goes to Catalina so her & Liam can have a staycation before the baby arrives. Liam misses the helicopter going to the island because Steffy called him because Kelly had a fever and he went to meet her at the doctor's office. Hope goes into labor while she is on the phone with Liam as he is explaining everything to her. She is rushed to the clinic nearby and Dr Reese Buckingham is the physician on-call. Hope has complications during the delivery and eventually passes out. 2019 ☀On January 4 2019, Hope gives birth to her and Liam's "stillborn" daughter, Beth which turns out not to be their daughter unbeknownst to them at the time. Dr Reese Buckingham switched a stillborn baby girl with their daughter & then received a payment of $250,000 for their daughter from Taylor so that her daughter Steffy could adopt her, unbeknownst to either. They say goodbye to their "daughter" and go home and have a memorial for her. So then Reese brings in an ex girlfriend to pose as the mother of the baby girl named Flo so Steffy unknowingly illegally adopts Beth who then she names Phoebe after her sister who had died when they were teens. Hope's grief is unsurmountable and she just can't get past losing her daughter, her 2nd child, and doesn't want to have another child for fear of it repeating again. She can't go through that again so she little by little, pushes Liam away until she asks him to leave and give her a divorce. By the time she does that, Caroline has passed away from a blood clot and Thomas and their son Douglas has returned to town and they have a memorial for her at the house. It doesn't take long before he is manipulating Hope and taking advantage of her state of mind. After Liam is driven away from her, Thomas manipulates Douglas into asking Hope to be his mommy and Thomas' wife. Category:Couples Category:The Bold & the Beautiful Relationships